


Another Man Loved Me Last Night

by ithurtsbutidoitforshrek



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek/pseuds/ithurtsbutidoitforshrek
Summary: The charmed ones weren’t exactly morning people; it took multiple cups of coffee, and for the numbers on the clock to reach double digits before they could be some what civil. So when Macy comes down to the breakfast table with a jaunt in her step, and a cat that ate the canary look it’s only natural for Maggie to be curious. Takes place the morning after Curse Words (2x10)//Slight mentions of Jucy, Hacy, and Haggie.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Kudos: 9





	Another Man Loved Me Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while I was listening to Loretta Lynn’s “Another man loved me last night” which is where the title came from.

“Good Morning!” Macy greeted cheerfully, a bounce in her step that wasn’t usually there caused Maggie to eye her sister suspiciously as she went about her morning routine.

“Why are you so cheerful?” Mel asked moodily, her hand supporting her chin, her hair a mess and half asleep at the table.

None of them save for Harry was much of a morning person, it usually took till 11 o’clock until they were friendly enough for civilization, so Macy’s sudden perky mood raised attention.

Macy shrugged, a smile on her face that she quickly hid behind a mug full of coffee, “no reason.” She said quickly, eyes darting nervously around the room as Harry entered the kitchen with a scowl on his handsome face.

Maggie’s eyes went wide, observing the two, an idea coming to mind that she’d rather not go through again. “Wait… there wasn’t another freaky Friday episode was there?”

Harry let out a deep sigh, not exactly in the mood to deal with whatever kind of nonsense Maggie came up with now. “What?”

“You remember, don’t ya Har?” She grinned at him, munching on an apple, she wanted something more of substance but by the expression on his face she didn’t think he was in any mood to cook her anything. “When Mel and I woke up in each other’s bodies? Had something to do with the magical apocalypse bunker under the house.”

“I don’t think –“

“Whatever, but we switched bodies, and powers.”

“What’s your point?”

“Did you and Mace switch bodies or something?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well the ‘tude is suggesting a body switch” she grumbled a blush coating her cheeks as his eyes narrowed at her. “I mean Macy seems to be on cloud nine, and you’re a sour puss so… I know you two weren’t up there doing the horizontal tango or your face wouldn’t look like that – so body switch” She concluded, ignoring Mel kicking her foot under the table and Macy’s guilty expression.

“Well I can assure you there was no fornicating of any kind, and no body switching.”

“Well… maybe _you_ didn’t fornicate but Macy’s expression says otherwise.”

“Maggie!” Macy shouted her good mood going out the window, her face flushing as the heat rose to her face at the scrutiny of Harry’s glare.

Maggie’s eyes grew wide, taking in the slight glow to her sisters cheeks that had nothing to do with her sister’s embarrassment. “What time did you get in last night? Or this morning? Could have sworn I heard a noise.”

“Maybe we have ghosts.”

“The house settled long time ago.” Maggie waved off her comment.

“What?” Mel giggled, shaking her head.

Maggie ignored her however, continuing to interrogate her sister. “You were with Harry last night… and Abigail.”

“It’s wasn’t me.” Harry snarled at the youngest witch, getting up to put some water in the kettle for his tea. “Where’s the kettle?” He asks after a moment of not being able to find it.

“Uh… the bunker.”

“Why?”

“Trying out a spell I found on google.” She shrugged. “Required hot water.”

“You did what now?”

“Oh relax! It didn’t work… that I know of Anyways.” She frowned.

“What kind of spell?” He pestered her, for all he knew Maggie sold her soul to the devil himself.

“You can find spells on google?” Mel whispered to Macy, causing her to shrug in return.

“What kind of spell?” He repeated himself not allowing the subject to drop.

“Just a…” she mumbled the last part, ignoring them asking her to repeat herself when they couldn’t make out what she said. “It doesn’t matter.” She waved off. “Just use the microwave, or a pot.” She suggested smiling at his reaction.

Harry looked like she offended his great ancestors, clearly taking offence to her idea of making tea.

“Anyway Macy, who’s the guy?” She asked again refusing to let the previous subject drop. “Wait… it wasn’t Abigail was it?”

Mel snickered.

“I mean no judgement of course. Mel bats for that team, what’s one more member? The more the merrier right? Or you know you can bat for both teams! Why choose a side?” She enthused with a nod. “Or no teams, you can be a spectator. We’ll still love you –“ she babbled much to their amusement.

“Dear god.” Harry mumbled, pouring coffee into a cup, and fixing it to his liking.

“It wasn’t Abby.”

“Aww you got a pet name for her.” Maggie teased. “Isn’t that cute.”

“What? I don’t have a pet –“

“Nickname then , potato potato” she grinned “I mean you’re the only one to call her that.”

“Mel is a nickname and so is Maggie!” She argued, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at her sister’s logic.

“Yeah but that doesn’t matter, that’s familial nicknames.”

“And Abigail calling Harry Harold is what?”Mel grinned at the Whitelighter who rolled his eyes as he set a bowl of porridge down on the table.

“Uh…She likes him.” Maggie suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “So if it wasn’t Abigail, then who was it?”

“Ugh! Fine it was Julian okay?” Macy groaned. “He invited me to Aspen yesterday, and I used the magical airport even though he sent me a ticket. I met his mother, lovely woman” she babbled nervously avoiding looking in Harry’s direction.

“Well… seems like you got your hearts desire.” Harry said all emotion gone from his tone.

“You Met his mom? That was quick.”

Macy closed her eyes, trying to find something else to be the focus on so they weren’t talking about her new whatever it was that was going on with the handsome billionaire. “So Maggie, back to the nicknames… you calling Harry, ‘Har’ what is that?”

It was Maggie’s turn for her cheeks to flush, and all eyes were on her, a pair of green was more intense than the other two; she checked her phone even though it didn’t beep. “Oh look at the time!” She quickly rose to her feet downing the contents of her cup, and throwing her apple core in the trash. “I’m late for my Pilates class.”

“You’re wearing a dress!” Macy called after her with a satisfied grin as she heard the door slam shut, she quickly came up with her own excuse to leave the table as the attention once again went to her.

“I got…”

“To go skiing in Aspen.”Harry supplied for her between bites.

“Sure, we’ll go with that.” She shrugged, a pep in her step as she walked towards the stairs.

“Didn’t Charity have a cute pet name for you?”

Harry’s spoon clattered to the table, pushing his bowl away he stood up and orbed from the room grumbling a goodbye as he went, leaving Mel there chuckling to herself.


End file.
